Humaid al-Sani
"Humaid al-Sani. The guy who rides on a P.A.W.W.S. He's a darn good mecha pilot in a old-fashioned way. Bet this guy could've really tried to destroy my village. If so, maybe he would've get a petty revenge on the Nile River Coalition for not only destroying this market town in Sudan, which truly is called Kassala, but also my village as well." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Wrath of the Nile Humaid al-Sani is a former NRC P.A.W.W.S. pilot serving now for the Egyptian Army and is the first P.A.W.W.S. pilot that serves for Carlos Ramon, before and after he becomes the member of Team MJLH. Like when Horst objected Drache troopers and four (4) Flammpanzer IIIs for killing Faunus protesters in the Beacon War, he also objects the NRC soldiers for killing innocent people in Kassala from an Waffen-SS officer's command, and he wanted to join Team Magic School Bus and the Preschool Girls to find a heroic way and redeem himself. Also, he would use his P.A.W.W.S. mecha to find the heroes, including Carlos, and then he joins them when he resigned and quitted the NRC and thus, he betrayed Abasi Hakim. Soon, he asked Carlos and the other crew members of the Rah-Rah-Robot that he doesn't like to kill innocent people in Kassala. Like what Horst Bauerfeind said, he said that he liked to travel to Kassala for his holiday after his holiday is being ruined by an NRC soldier who has been killing innocent people. Soon, he will also support the Rah-Rah-Robot, a mecha that leads Weiss's own Afrika Korps when he drives his own P.A.W.W.S. mecha. After the siege of Kassala, he will be Carlos' protector and become Weiss's mecha specialist and Yang's protector, and then he becomes a Beacon Academy soldier by joining the Beacon Academy staff members and the Atlesian Armed Forces when he completes the Beacon Academy Initiation. Soon, he will be a new member of Team MJLH and love Mariya Motovov as well after the born of team MJLH, but he will still protect Carlos and Yang while working for Weiss Schnee at the same time. Now he will keep wearing his NRC uniform, but he will also wear a new Magic School Bus jumpsuit and a Beacon Academy soldier uniform. He can also use his new weapons: a Colt Magnhild, a Colt Python, a Heckler & Koch HK 416, a Makarov PM, a Walther PP, a TT pistol, a Browning Hi-Power, an Uzi, a StG 44, an Atlas Rifle, a Walther P38, a KM2000 and a few of M67 grenades. In battle, he can drive his own P.A.W.W.S. mecha, but he can also drive a Gundam and any other mechas, and he can also attack enemies by his guns. Now he will fight for the NRC formerly, and later, including Jaune, Weiss, the other Beacon Academy soldiers, Vale, Nora, Carlos, Beacon Academy, the Atlesian Armed Forces, Team MJLH, Mariya Motovov, Team RWBY, Team Magic School Bus, Team JNPR, the Schnee Wehrmacht, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the rest of the Future Alliance and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Category:Characters